Sparks Fly
by littlems.bossy
Summary: Jay is your average girl...right?  Dumbledores granddaughter is at Hogwarts trying to look out for Harry Potter and manage her own feelings towards a certain red headed twin!  What has Jay gotten herself into?
1. Chapter 1

Story Summary – Jay, short for Janelle is Dumbledore's granddaughter and can see into the future with her dreams, she is very intelligent and takes after Dumbledore. She attends Hogwarts to help Harry on his journey and make sure he doesn't get into trouble. While at Hogwarts she meets Fred and George Weasley, and soon becomes attracted to Fred. Jay ends up saving a life and having to make one of the most important decisions in her life. This story is going to be a love triangle between Janelle, Fred and I'm not sure who the third will be. It takes place between Book 4 and Book 6

Well this is my first story ever, so I hope you like it! Please review, but try not to be too mean. I do not own Harry Potter or any of the Harry Potter Characters, but I do own Janelle.

Lost Love: Chapter One

Janelle Wilson was your average teenage girl. Well as close as you can come to being average, because you see Janelle was a witch, and not just any witch she was the granddaughter of the most famous wizard ever. That's right. Her grandfather was Albus Dumbledore. No one knows this though because if this information got out somehow Voldemort could use this to his advantage. As soon as Albus' daughter got out of school and the rumour that Voldemort was out and about. Dumbledore made his daughter move away from the wizarding world and to Canada. While in Canada she met a muggle man who was mischievous and always getting into trouble. They soon got married and had two wonderful children a boy named Jason and 3 years later a girl named Janelle. The two children were brought up to know both their wizarding and muggle roots. But their was something special about Janelle, her powers came to her at a young age, and they were very powerful. When Dumbledore found out about this he spent a lot of time with Janelle to help her control her powers. At the age of 14 she started having strange dreams and soon found out she was a special type of seer.

As time went on Jason and Janelle grew up and went to a Canadian wizarding school, and Janelle grew up into a beautiful young lady. She had very long dirty blonde hair which was always messy in a carefree way, she had pale skin which glowed in the light and she had a beautiful face with sandy freckles splashed everywhere. The thing that stood out most was her sparkling blue eyes that could pierce through anyone, she had the same eyes as her grandfather, and when you looked in them you could see her nobleness and maturity. Although she was a mature girl who knew things that were well above her age, she also knew how to get into trouble, and she could be a handful for her parents. She was smart, loyal, trustworthy, brave and very wise. But her downfall was that she couldn't make decisions and she was always following her heart instead of her brain. Her heart was too big and she would do anything for anyone.

The summer before she was going to enter her sixth year, she went to spend a week with Dumbledore. When she arrived she felt that there was something bothering her grandfather. She soon found out that he was worried about the young boy named Harry Potter, because he felt that Voldemort would soon return. Janelle was worried and told her grandfather that she would stay in England and go to Hogwarts and look out for Harry and help him with whatever he need. Dumbledore trusted Janelle with all his heart and knew she could do it because every time he looked in her eyes he could see himself, which scared him a little. He soon agreed and Janelle was soon preparing to enter Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and this is where the story beings.

September 1st - Hogwarts

It was dark out and every time she looked around her dark blonde hair would whip her in the face she turned and saw a young handsome boy dressed in canary yellow and black he looked at her, but couldn't see her. His face was blurry and she couldn't make-out who he was. She felt nervous and her heart was beating out of her chest. Where was she? There was a bright flash and now she was in a graveyard there was a gross fat man with a knife he was saying something. He then noticed her, and looked at a form in a chair, the chair spun around, all she wanted to know was who was in the chair! Then Bang!

Janelle woke up in a tangled mess on the floor, her pyjama top was completely soaked with sweat and she tried to get her heart to beat at its normal rate again. Why did she keep having strange dreams like this? She slowly opened her eyes and started to feel nervous. This wasn't her room, and then after the sleepiness wore off she realized that she was at Hogwarts and today was her first day of school. She groggily looked over at her watch and noticed that it was 4:13 P.M. She slowly drug herself out of bed and fumbled for some clothes. She quickly realized that her grandfather wanted to have a meeting with her before the students arrived. She pulled on a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt and ran up to his office.

She ran up past the gargoyles and knocked on his office door. She heard his kind voice say, "Come in." So she slowly opened the door and when she saw her grandfather sitting at his desk her creamy face broke out in a large smile revealing all of her perfectly straight teeth. He looked at her, but didn't smile. Her smile soon faded as she noticed this.

"Please my dear," said Dumbledore kindly pointing at a chair. "Have a seat; we have some important matters to discuss."

She knew he could tell there was something wrong, she had been having weird dreams, and sometimes they even came true. She wasn't stupid she knew she could tell the future in her dreams, but she didn't want her grandfather to figure this out because she could handle it by herself. So she sauntered over and sprawled out in the chair.

"Jay. I know you've been having dreams again. I need you to tell me when something important happens." he said staring at her.

"Yes Grandpa. I understand, this dream was a little different though. I believe that it's Voldemort and I think he's back for real." she said fiddling with her tangled hair and avoiding his gaze.

"Ah." he said now as though he was thinking. "This is what I expected. I will not make you talk about it at this moment, but when you have another dream like this I need to know about it." he said, his old wrinkled face now breaking out into the first smile of the day. "Now onto happier news! It's your first day of Hogwarts and I just wanted to go over a few things with you. First you can tell no one that you are my granddaughter. Second you will be sorted with the first years today, so Minerva will call you into the hall and you will be sorted into a house. Finally the students will be arriving in about two hours, so your uniform will be located in your dorm. You will have an hour to get ready and get to Minerva's office. Now off you go." he said with a grin.

"Alright Grandpa, I'll see you at dinner. Try not to think too much today, you look tired." she said with a nervous smile as she got up leave.

"Oh, and Jay." He said using her nickname. "Remember. You are a very special and wise girl, and I don't know if there's anyone that I trust more than you. You and Harry will get along fine. Have a good first day of school. I love you dear."

Janelle looked at him intently. Her grandfather had a lot of faith in her and she understood that she has to look out for Harry, so she smiled at him and replied " I love you too Grandpa." and with that she quickly ran up to her dorm, because she wasn't the quickest person alive and she had to get ready in 45 minutes.

When she got to her dorm she showered in a hurry then noticed a crisp uniform lying on her bed so she put it on and looked herself up and down in front of the mirror. 'Hmm, not bad' she said to herself with a smile. She then took out her wand and pointed it at her hair to dry it. Within a second it was completely dried and wavy. She then put on a little bit of make-up to accentuate her eyes. She looked at the clock and noticed that it was 6:30 P.M.

"Shit! I'm late." she cursed out loud. 'Leave it to me to be late on my first day.' she said as she ran down the stairs as fast as she could without tripping over her own feet. When she reached the top of the stairs before you get to the great hall she noticed that all the students were filing into the Hall so she waited at the top so no one could see her, then when she thought everyone was gone into the hall she took off down the stairs mumbling to herself "Good going Wilson, your grandfather gives you three rules to follow and you can't even get those strai..!" and with that she felt like she hit a wall and was thrown to the ground. She heard swearing and laughing she looked up and noticed two identical boys one on the floor holding his head the other standing over him laughing.

"Oh my god" said Janelle a little embarrassed, but with a hint of laughter in her voice. "Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going!"

Both twins then looked at her with interest and a hint of mischievousness in their eyes. "Ah. That's okay love." said the one with more freckles, as he got to his feet. "I've never seen you around are you new here.," he asked

"Well if that was any of your business I'd answer you." she said smiling. "But since I'm in a good mood I suppose I could tell you. Yes I am new here, just moved."

The twins looked at her rather impressed. They then looked at each other and a grin broke out across both of their faces. "Wow. I'm impressed." said the one with longer red hair.

"Glad to hear." said Janelle happy to see that the pair of them could take a joke. She then looked them over. They were both tall and lean she was 5"8 and they were at least 5 inches taller than her. They had really cute faces with freckles plastered over their faces. They were both pretty good looking. And hey! They both had fiery red hair which was a plus she thought because she's always had a thing for red heads.

"Here let me introduce myself," said one of them. "My names George. George Weasley. And this bloke here that's drooling is my less attractive brother Fred." he said smiling and holding out his hand.

"Ah. My dear brother, I think you are sadly mistaken, because anyone can clearly see that I am the better looking of the two of us" he said grabbing her hand and kissing it. "Enchante, ma chere." he said with an incredibly fake French accent that made her laugh.

"Well boys, I better be off. Nice meeting you though Gred and Forge." she said sticking her tongue out at them and heading off in the other direction.

"Hey!" hollered George. "We never got your name."

"Oh." Janelle hollered back. "So you didn't." and with that she rounded the corner where Minerva was waiting for her with a group of midgets. This kind of made her jump, and then she laughed to herself a little because she realized they weren't midgets, but first years.

"Ah. Miss Wilson. Nice of you to show up." said Minerva with a disappointed look on her face.

"Sorry Miner… I mean professor Mcgonagall." she replied. "I had some important business to take care of, you know how it is, as you are also an important person." she said trying not to smile, but getting a few chuckles out of the first years.

"Yes. Yes Missy, just get at the end of the line and follow the rest of them, we are already late as it is." she said as she started to march into the great hall.

Janelle felt dumb following a bunch of kids who came up to her bellybutton into a hall filled with students, but she sucked it up and looked around at all the confused faces and whispers. Then she noticed the twins, who were waving at her, then Fred winked at her slyly and she just rolled her eyes and kept going. The sorting hat sang its song then all the first years were sorted. Then Dumbledore stood up. "All of our first years are sorted, but we have a new transfer student arriving from Canada. Her name is Janelle Wilson and she is entering her sixth year."

This was her queue to walk up and sit on the stool. Then the hat was placed gently on her head. "Ahhh." it said, "I was wondering if I'd ever get the chance to sort you. You have a great mind my dear, with lots of power. But where that great power lies, there is also the striving hunger to become more and more powerful, and you have to ability to become something great. But, no I see a better future for you some place else, because you are bold, and brave beyond great measures…. Hmm. …GRYFFINDOR"

One long table burst out in applause and this just so happened to be the table that included the twins who were both cheering manically and cat calling. She hopped off the chair and sat at the end of the table. "Let the feast begin" yelled Dumbledore, and a bunch of food appeared. Janelle thought that she better get looking for Harry, but just as she looked up the twins were on both sides of her sitting her back down.

"So, its Janelle is it?" Said Fred grinning.

"Beautiful name for a beautiful girl." said George. "I think us three will become great friends this year, because you're just as bad as we are." he said grinning at his brother as they gave each other high fives.

Janelle couldn't help but smile, she loved to get into trouble as much as the next person, but she did have a person to look out for. "This is going to be a long and interesting year' she thought to herself as she broke out in a lengthy conversation with the twins.

Next Chapter Janelle will meet Harry. I'm going to try to not make this story extremely long


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, here's chapter two! I didn't really like it in the beginning, but now I do!:) Fluff at the end;) Have fun reading and please be sure to review, the more reviews I get the quicker I'll get chapter three up!

As Janelle sat at the long wooden table between Fred and George she kept eyeing any dark haired boy. 'What am I going to say to him when I do meet him…' she thought.

"OI, Wilson?" George said interrupting her thoughts. "I wanna introduce you to our friends and fellow Gryffindors."

Janelle couldn't help but smile at their kindness although meeting new people weren't on the top of her list at the moment. "This is Angeli.." Fred started, but a tall beautiful girl with cornrows interrupted him "Angeline Johnson" she finished for him smiling and grabbing Jays hand in a firm handshake. "Nice to meet you, I don't think the Weasley's know that we can talk for ourselves" she finished glaring at the two boys who looked away sheepishly.

"Awe Ange babe" said George grabbing her hand, "You're so sweet love".

Angelina then looked at Jay and said "You sure you wanna be hanging around with these bloody morons".

"Hahah, I think I can handle it!" Said Jay still trying to find a certain mister Potter.

"Hello Janelle, my name is Alicia, Ange and I will be sharing a dorm room with you!" said a shorter girl with a dark complexion and a soft motherly voice.

"..and I'm Katie! I'm a year younger than you, but ange, lichey and I are best friends!" finished off a tall blonde. She was beautiful with a tan, lean figure.

The three girls were all very friendly. "It's nice meeting you all, you can call me Jay if you'd like, I'm not a huge fan of Janelle." Jay replied, trying to return the warmness to the girls.

"Jay... awesome!" said Katie, "I'm sure you're going to fit right in with us! I will give the twins credit, they have good taste in people."

"Enough of this boring girl chatter ma' dears!" cut in Fred with an impish grin on his face. "Jay, tell us more about you, you're from Canada, any interesting people in your life? Boyfriends perhaps?" he said with a wink.

"Aren't you charming" said jay with a roll of her eyes. "I'm 16, turning 17. I have a very overprotective older brother. I read a lot of muggle books. I'm in love with quidditch. There are no guys in my life, because quite frankly, a lot of them are bloody idiots, and no I'm not looking." Jay finished with a sickly sweet smile aimed for Fred. "I think that sums up myself, now if you'll excuse me, I need to use the loo", and with that Jay got up from the table and sauntered off with a small smirk on her face.

"That's my kind of woman." Said Fred to his brother and he watched her walk away, and the girls giggled.

"I would say you've met your match Freddy-boy." said Katie with a smile on her face eyeing the girls.

As Jay returned from the bathroom she waited by the entrance of the hall and took everything in. There was a light buzz of chatter and excitement as old friends re-united after a long summer break. This was truly the first time she missed home. This was familiar for everyone but her, she took a deep breath and walked back into the hallway preparing herself to go back in and have question after question asked to her. 'this is going to be harder than I thought' said Jay to herself as she leaned against the cold stone wall and let herself slide down it till her bottom met the cold floor.

She felt lonely already… she was supposed to be in Canada being re-united with her friends at this moment, not in England trying to fight something that was way bigger than her and what she could handle. 'Ugh' Jay thought, 'this is more important than you jay, come on shake it off, don't be selfish.' She then shook her head and jumped off the floor and directly into someone's hard chest.

Jay landed hard on her butt. "ouch!" she said as she started to pull herself off the floor and rub her behind "seriously, twice in one day?" she started to grumble to herself until she heard a small chuckle from the brick wall/person she had just hit.

"Here, I'm so sorry, can I help you up miss?" said the boy who had held out a hand to help her off the floor.

However, Jay was in one of her grumbling moods and was focused on the pain in her buttock instead of the charming young man in front of her until she saw his long lean arm reach out for hers. That's when she looked up into a gorgeous pair of green eyes and a charming welcoming smile.

"ohh..uhh.. yeah, no I mean, I'm okay!" Jay managed to mumble out, mentally slapping herself and starting to blush.

"hahah, I was just passing by the back of the hall there and happened to see someone sitting out here… you okay?" asked the young handsome man.

"I'm fine!" Jay blurted out still feeling awkward around this good looking guy, but he gave her a doubtful look. "Well, I was just feeling a little over whelmed in there, I mean there are a lot of people in there. They all know each other and I'm just sort of… the odd one out, yah know?"

"No, I understand completely. It must be rough going to a new school, especially when you're older." He said with a comforting smile as he reached his hand out again to grab hers, "here, let me walk you back into your table."

Jay grabbed his warm hand "thanks". She said as she blushed at his touch. 'wow' she thought, 'he must be something special to make me feel like a little speechless girl.'

"So you missed a pretty interesting speech by Dumbledore." said the young man as they started walking. "said their was going to be a tri-wizard cup here at Hogwarts this year! Of course you have to be 18 to enter, Fred and George were pretty disappointed in that." He said with a chuckle, "Saw you met those two, they're pretty interesting, mind you, I'm a prefect and If I catch you pulling any pranks with them, I can put you in detention" He said with a wink and a chuckle.

"Hmm, is that a challenge?" asked Jay with a huge grin, "you do know I love a challenge". Jay then noticed they were standing by her seat between Fred and George, little did she know they both had stopped mid conversation to stare at the pair talking before them, and all three girls were staring with their mouths open in disbelief.

"Hahah, just be careful Miss Wilson, here's your table, it was nice meeting you, I'll talk to you later!" he said with smile and a small wave, looking embarrassed that five gryffindors were all gaping at him.

"Uhh hey guys?" said Jay as she squeezed in between the twins. "Is something wrong?" she asked giving them all a quizzical look.

"Do you have any idea who that was!" asked Angelina in shock.

"Can't say that I do" said Jay trying to wave it off "hey Gred, mind passing me a roll buddy ol' pal?" she said with a grin.

"What do you mean you don't know! That, Jay, is Cedric Diggory! He is the best looking, most popular boy at Hogwarts!" said Katie in awe, watching his retreating form.

"Oh, that's interesting" said Jay pretending not to be interested and buttering a roll.

"What did that block want?" asked Fred. "He's not that bright you know, he is a hufflepuff"

"Oh come off it Forge, he bumped into me in the hall, that's it, and walked me to my table, no big deal, now can we change the subject, pleeeeaaseee? Tell me about this upcoming tournament" she said with a sweet smile, although Dumbledore and herself had discussed the whole tournament a week before this.

She slowly looked around at her new friends who began to chatter animatedly about the upcoming tournament. She started to feel more comfortable and had a nice warm feeling in her heart. She looked from Angelina to George and somewhat at home. 'Maybe this wont be so bad after all' thought Jay to herself, 'now to find Harry'. And with that she settled in to the conversation herself.

Later that night in the common room

Jay had found a nice couch by a warm fire as she saw students entering the common room and heading to their dorms, Angelina has chosen the seat next to her.

"Alright Jay, so tomorrow is your first day of classes, they hand out timetables in the morning. Just stick with us and you'll have no troubles at all!" said Angelina. "Oh, and watch out for slytherins, they aren't the most friendliest people"

"Thanks a lot Ange, I was worried I wasn't going to make friends here, but I'm glad you lot are all so friendly" said Jay a little shyly.

"No it's no problem! You seem really nice and you act a lot like us, we're going to get along just fine!" said Angelina with a smile on her face. "I'm going up to bed though, just come up whenever you're ready!"

"Thanks, night Ange!" said Jay as she watched the tall athletic girl bound up the stairs.

Jay started to pretend to read one of her books as she glared over the top watching student after student come into the room and grab seats. She heard whispers about her coming from several younger students, a few rumours, she even heard one group of younger boys she thought whos names were Seamus and Dean come up behind her trying to get her attention to strike up a conversation, but she just wasn't interested and stayed focused on finding that lightning scar.

As if on cue, a red head who closely resembled the twins, a petit brown haired girl and Harry Potter entered the common room laughing amongst themselves, by this time the common room was pretty much empty besides Fred and George who were in a corner quietly discussing something.

The trio sat on the couch facing Jay as they laughed and enjoyed each other's company, Jay felt a sudden pang of jealousy picturing herself with her friends from home. After a few minutes the brown haired girl said she was going up to bed to prepare for the next day. Jay could tell she was a keen girl the way her uniform was perfectly pressed. She watched as the red head kept glancing up at her, and each time she caught him he would quickly look away, ears bright red. Jay sat nervously waiting for the right time to talk to Harry, every time she opened her mouth he gave her a quick glance, but she would quickly shut it again pretending like she was yawning. 'Great' thought Jay 'He's going to think I'm socially awkward, just do it Jay, start talking, you can do it' Jay kept telling herself, trying to mentally prepare herself.

"Harry Potter?" she questioned him, flashing a charming pearly white smile and adding extra enthusiasm she usually never had. Harry looked at the older, pretty girl sitting across from him and nervously smiled too.

"Yes. That's me" He replied in a questioningly way.

Jay then stuck out her hand "I'm Jay Wilson... this may be kind of embarrassing, but I knew you when you were in diapers" she said with a wink, trying to flirt with him to make this less painfully awkward. You see, when Jay got shy around people, she seemed to well... flirt, she was good at it, and it made her feel more comfortable, in a weird way.

Harry and Ron both blushed at this as he grabbed her hand and shook it. "Well... that's rather embarrassing... What do you mean?" Harry asked blushing slightly.

"Hahah" Jay laughed "I mean my parents were friends with yours, and they always used to force us to play together, don't worry I'm not mad you don't remember me, I barely remember it myself." said Jay as she got up and sat down between Ron and Harry, both boys looking very nervous that a girl was talking to them now.

"Don't feel bad, but I don't remember anything, and no one really told me about my parents or friends, I don't know much about them." said Harry.

"Don't worry about it little buddy!" said Jay with a smile. "I just wanted to let you know that I'm kicking around, and I used to know you!" said Jay with genuine warmness.

Harry smiled at this as Ron coughed a little, "Oh, this is my friend Ron... Ron Weasley."

Jay did a double take at the red head again, he did look an awful lot like Fred and George. "ahhh you're the twins little brother, you're much cuter than them" she said grinning at him hoping Fred and George heard this, but almost giving Ron a heart attack at the same time.

"It's getting late," said Harry, "we should be getting up to bed, but I'll see you around... Maybe we could even eat dinner together sometime..." said harry shyly with a little hesitation.

"That sounds perfect!" said Jay, "just let me know, and Harry... If you ever need anything, you can come to me, i'm always around and readily available for an old friend." She finished with a wink.

"Thanks a lot" said Harry smiling, "Night Jay."

As they headed up the staircase she hollered after them "Night boys!"

As if on cue, she saw a blur of red and felt two bodies sandwich her in the couch.

"Well, well, well Ms. Wilson, I must say that was some awfully forced flirting!" said George. "Fred and I were ashamed, we didn't think they were you're type" he said jokingly.

"Well boys, I don't think you'll ever know what my type is, and that wasn't my flirting, trust me, I can do way better than that" she finished with a melting smile aimed for Fred who she thought blushed just a little.

"Ahh it's okay Jay-bird," said Fred, "some women like the younger boys, maybe George and I are just too manly for you, right George?"

"Well said brother, well said." Replied George, "We wouldn't want Wilson falling for us anyway, once she did she'd be stuck with us"

Jay then laughed in their face, "Right guys, I think it's the other way around. Don't worry, there's enough of me to go around."

"ahh you make my heart melt" said Fred

"Come on dear brother, we need to head to bed! Pranks wont happen if we aren't on our A game!" said George as he jumped off the couch and bounded up the stairs, turning at the top and hollering down. "And by the way young one, we are so cuter than Ron!"

"Looks like I'm not getting a good night from him" said Jay as she laughed and Fred helped her off the couch.

"What can I say, he loves his sleep" said Fred laughing. Jay noticed Fred was standing awkwardly as if he was waiting for something.

"Well, Night Fred, I won't admit this in front of both of you, but I'm glad I bumped into you" Jay said with a smile.

"Back at yah Miss" said Fred with a smile, he bent down and hugged her. "This year will be a good one, don't worry, if you miss your friends you still have George and I" he said in a serious tone.

Jay looked at him intently, this was the first time she heard his serious voice. "Thanks Fred, I really appreciate it." And with that she started up the stairs.

"Good night m'lady" said Fred in a fake accent, back to his silly self.

"good night George, don't let the bed bugs bite" she said with a smile as she thought to herself ignoring the small amount of butterflies that were fluttering away in her tummy.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three – Enjoy!

The first three weeks of Hogwarts had gone by so fast for Jay. She had become inseparable from the twins, sometimes even being the mastermind behind their pranks. The quidditch girls and her had become close, they gossiped and hung out with the twins every night. She had even became an older role model for Harry, having supper with him every night, laughing about Slytherins and pranks her and the twins had pulled. She was exceeding in all of her classes so far, although she was very good at hiding her smarts to make sure the twins would not call her a nerd. Ever Hermione was getting along well with her, if Jay didn't know any better Hermione approved of her. All in all, Hogwarts was turning out perfect for Jay.

Dumbledore and Jay started to have secret late night meetings every Wednesday night where Dumbledore would give her private lessons and show her pensieves from his past. When every Wednesday night came along she would make some excuse saying she needed extra help in a certain class or that she just wanted to go to bed. One night after her meeting with Dumbledore she gave her grandfather a kiss on the cheek and started down the hall quietly to make sure she didn't get caught by any prefects or teachers patrolling the halls. Some girls would be scared to walk along the old cold stone halls of Hogwarts, but not Jay. She found it relaxing, that is until she heard someone walking behind her. Thinking it may be a teacher she started to panic, she started to run down the hall waiting to turn the corner when someone reached out from the shadows or a broom closet and clamped a warm hand over her mouth, and a long lean arm encircled her waist dragging her into the closet.

Jay instinctively elbowed who ever had grabbed her in the stomach and grabbed his arm so he was no longer holding her. "Oi! Jay, it's us!" whispered an all too familiar voice.

"Fred!" she yelled throwing one red head to the ground, "George!" she scolded the other.

"Shh Jay, calm down love!" said Fred as he rubbed the tender spot where Jay had elbowed him "quite the lady you are." said Fred under his breath.

"Yeah, Jay you're going to bust our cover! We get all our best pranking done at night, and you're going to uncover our best broom closet." whispered George.

"Shh! Someone's coming!" whispered Fred urgently as Jay tried to stay perfectly still trying hard not to notice how close she was to these two boys, or how good they had smelled. They waited until they heard slow footsteps walk by the door, and slowly around the corner until they couldn't hear anything else.

"Ugh, you boys! Why was I never invited on these late night pranking adventures!" Jay said in a mock hurt tone, pouting and putting her hands on her hips, glaring at George.

"Aww Jay," began Fred as he slid his arm around her, "you know we love yah mate!"

"..but we need our twin time too" winked George, "You know, guy time. Not that you still aren't the brains of our operation."

Jay could tell the boys were lying the second they started talking, George always talked with his hands when he's lying. "Uhhuh" said Jay, "Look boys, although I'd love to spend an evening with the two of you in a broom closet wondering what you're doing, it's late and we have class in the morning, so I'm heading out!" said Jay as she reached for the doorknob.

"Wait!" whispered George. "I hear someone else, Fred and I can't get caught again, we already have detention every night for a month!"

Jay froze as these footsteps were faster than the others, she jumped back from the door into Fred, who tripped over a bucket making a loud noise. Quickly Jay locked the door giving her more time to think about what to do, until she heard the voice of a certain Hufflepuff prefect say "whoever is in the broom closet come out now!"

"Bloody hell" whispered George.

"Hide behind the door, I have this!" Jay whispered quietly, making a ton of noise to hide the sound of her voice, and the movement of the tall twins.

As Jay stepped out of the closet she came face to face with a pointed wand. As soon as Cedric realized who the culprit was his handsome face broke out into a grin.

"Well, well, surprising to see you ms. Wilson, what's up?" he asked casually.

"Oh yah know, just chillin in a broom closet." smiled Jay. "No big deal."

"May I ask why you were in an empty broom closet? Not planning awful pranks on Filch and us prefects with your other halves are you?" asked Cedric half amused at Jays calm nature.

"Oh, I'd never dream of it Ced. The boys and I are more classy than that" winked Jay sassily.

Cedric began to laugh, "You seem it, broom closet is definitely classy."

"Well Ced, I'd love to stay up and chat with a handsome fellow such as yourself all night, but I have some beauty sleep to catch up on, you know how the student life is" said Jay inching past the tall boy, "I'll catch you later Ced! Night!" said Jay as she tried to make a run for it.

"Not so fast my dear!" said Cedric laughing again, "You're quite smooth aren't you? I'd love to just let you go, but what kind of prefect would I be if I let you go and no one else? I mean you are wandering around a dark castle late at night, thankfully I found you before something nasty did!" he finished with a joking glint in his eye.

"Yes... I suppose... Where are you going with this ced." Jay said as she folded her arms across her chest, knowing exactly where this was going, as her little crush began to fade after being caught red handed.

"Just one detention tomorrow night, that's all, now get to bed, Filch is making his way around, and he'll give you worse than that." Said Cedric as he began down the hall.

"ugh, oh thanks alot Ceddy boy, always looking out for helpless girls like myself!" Jay said sarcastically as she too turned to go the opposite direction.

She heard Cedric Laugh, "Oh, and Jay, the detentions with me, I wont make it bad, think of it as date even... Night Jay!" said Cedric.

"Oh sod off, a date?" said Jay under her breathe as she began back to the common room. Not even waiting for the twins to get back, or they might feel the wrath of this Wilson girl. Soon as she got back she climbed in bed thinking about her detention.

The next morning at breakfast Jay was in a slightly better mood as she ate breakfast and discussed her so called detention date with Katie.

"He's flirting with you Jay!" said Katie happily, "don't be angry with him! It's actually quite cute!"

"Well, he could've just asked me instead of putting me in detention! Now my record is going to look bad!" said Jay angrily stabbing at her toast.

"Jay, it's one detention" said Katie laughing at her, "you make it sound like it's the end of the world, you've done worse stuff, it's just that this time you've gotten caught. And by a dreamy golden haired prefect at that" Katie finished dreamily.

"Ahhh! Here's our lovely lady!" said George as he shoved himself on the bench beside Jay grabbed her hand and kissed it. "You're acting last night was wonderful! Couldn't have done it better myself! Quick thinking, that's why we hang out with you! You saved us from double detention, Cedric defiantly would have given us a full week!" said George cheerfully shoving his face with a peice of toast, as a his twin sat down beside Katie.

"You boys owe me big time, now I have to spend an evening in detention" said Jay unhappily.

"How does meeting at that broom closet sound for a reward?" said Fred winking at her.

"No thanks," said Jay unimpressed.

Just then Angelina came bounding over to them in a very cheery mood which was not usual for this non-morning person.

"Hey guys!" she said happily sitting next to George.

"What's up with her" Katie whispered.

"Oh come on guys! Only half a day of classes, Beauxbaton and Durmstrang are coming today remember! Opening ceremony for the triwizard cup! I'm Pumped!"

"ahh right" said Fred glumly "the triwizard cup that we aren't allowed to enter."

"Don't worry mon frère!" said Jay getting up from her seat, "You clearly aren't capable of winning anything either, they need tough handsome guys to enter that tournament... Like..." Jay started preparing herself to run "Cedric Diggory." And with that Jay took off laughing knowing how Fred hated the perfect golden boy. Jay didn't get five feet when the long legged red head grabbed her around the waist and started tickling her.

"ahahahaha, c'mon. Hahaehehe, Fred!" laughed Jay as she squirmed making a scene in the great hall.

"what was that Jay! Cant hear yah!" said Fred. "What did you say? Who is the most handsome tough guy at Hogwarts?"

"You! Ahahehehehe!" laughed Jay. "You Frederick Weasley!"

"That's what I thought" said Fred helping Jay off the floor, "and don't you forget it."

"hahaha, I wont Freddy, lets get to class!" said Jay as her and Fred headed towards transfiguration.

"How old are those two?" asked Angelina as she watched the two head out of the great hall.

"I don't know" replied Kate, "but' they would make an awful cute couple." And with that the two girls were up and following their friends to class.

At noon that day Proffesor Mcgonagol had the entire Gryffindor house in their finest uniforms and all looking prefect before the two schools showed up. They were out waiting at the main entrance when the two schools arrived. Jay was standing with Angelina and Alicia near the back discussing Quidditch when Minerva had shushed them, as they did Cedric looked back winking at Jay as she got scolded by her head of house.

"Git." Jay said to herself as the Beauxbaton students entered the castle in their sky blue uniforms, each girl blonde and looking like a model. Jay just looked at Ange, both thinking the same thing and rolling their eyes and the perfect looking girls. Jay looked to her right to see Fred and George bowing at the girls as they went by and faking a French accent, in one swift movement Jay reached her leg out and kicked Fred in the bottom so he fell on his face, having the blonde girls laugh at him. Blushing Fred looked back glaring at Jay as she smiled sweetly at him and gave a little wave.

As this was happening Jay hadn't noticed all the little girls squealing and looking for quills to write with as the Durmstrang students started to enter Hogwarts. Her and Fred started a little immature shoving match as Fred grabbed her and swung her around jokingly, but Jay being her clumsy self, tripped over a stray rock landing on her knees in front of a pair of shiny black boots.

"Oh bugger!" said Jay "thanks a lot Fred!" Everything went quiet as Jay notice several people gasp. Jay slowly looked up the legs to the face of quidditch star Viktor Krum. Jay was froze and the only thing that could come out of her mouth was "Shit."

"Clumsy girl" said Viktor through his thick accent with a grin on his face, however, the tall older man beside him did not find it as entertaining. Viktor then stretched one hand out and easily helped her off the floor and then continued to walk past her as if nothing had happened. Jay stood with her mouth wide open not even noticing the glared Minerva was sending her as the Hogwarts students then started to enter the school.

Jay slowly looked at the tall red head standing sheepishly behind her. "You're a jerk," was all she had to say as her and the girls entered the great hall.

"Hey now!" said Fred running behind her, "It was just a joke!"

After Dumbledore's speech, introductions and welcoming feast, Jay, Angelina, Alicia and Katie and headed up to the common room, scoping for cute boys on their way. As the entered the common room she saw Harry, Ron and Hermione whispering so she decided to go see what was up.

"hey guys!" she said cheerily, "you lot aren't plotting against Dumbledore's ageline are you?" she said grinning.

"Nah" said Harry, "no way we would get by Dumbledore anyway"

"Smart boy!" said Jay as she sat down beside him, "How's everything going? Excited for the tournament?"

"Everything's good, classes are good. Professor Moody seems a little weird though. It can't be anything though, he does work for the ministry."

"Yeah" cut in Ron, "dad reckons he's always been like that, good ol mad-eye moody"

"Yes" said Hermione, "But that's no reason to show us the unforgivable curses in class!" she finished matter of factly, a little ticked off about the whole thing.

Jay thought back to mad eye, upon her first meeting with his she had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach, but shook it off when Dumbledore had told her he was an original member of the order.

"You're right Hermione, it wasn't appropriate, but he has been through a lot, so he is a little off, years of being an auror can do that to you I guess!" Jay then leaned into Harry so only the four of them could hear.

"I had a strange feeling about him the first day of classes, if anything else happens thats odd, let me know okay?" finished Jay.

"Yeah, of course!" said Harry looking strangely at Jay as if wondering what was going on, but didn't question her as the common room was full.

Jay then looked up at the clock realizing her detention started in ten minutes. Jay started out the door when the twins grabbed her.

"Sorry again about early love, didn't mean to make you look like an arse in front of the best quidditch player in the league!" said Fred who seemed like he was just rubbing it in.

"yeah, yeah, I can tell you're so sincere you big meanie!" said Jay jokingly.

"Down to business miss." Said George in his serious tone, "We need your help with that aging potion, we know you're the best at potions in our Grade, and you are our best friend" said George in a pleading tone.

"Well boys," began Jay. "I'd love to help you, but I'm off to my detention with captain hottie" said Jay with a wink doing so just to make Fred mad, which had worked.

"More like captain moron. replied Fred lamely looking dark.

"Aw chin up Freddy-kins" said Jay smiling, "I'll help you boys soon as I get back, I'm sure this make out detention will only take so long."

"Oi!" said Fred angrily, "He touches you Jay, and you tell me!"

"Aw Fred, always so over protective" said Jay happily that she got him going, "Night boys, I'll see you two trouble makers after my detention!" and with that Jay was off, grumbling as she much rather be making trouble with her friends.

*Next Chapter will be when the champions are chosen! More fun and Jays detention/date is up next! :)

Well that's chapter three! I haven't gotten much feedback on my story so I don't know if people are enjoying it or not. It would be awesome if you could just send a quick review, that way I can decide whether I want to continue the story or not! Feedback is always welcome!


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for reviewing

Chapter Four

Jay showed up for detention five minutes late earning a small glare from Cedric who was trying to hide a smirk. Jay looked around the small room that was filled with old blackboards and two small Ravenclaw boys who looked terrified. 'Great' thought Jay to herself 'a perfect way to end my evening, with captain Hottie, and two little kids'. Jay rolled her eyes and threw herself down in a chair putting her legs up on a desk.

"Excuse me Ms. Wilson." said Cedric, "but you are in detention, you may get up now and start writing 'I will not be wandering around Hogwarts late at night' 200 times please ... no magic permitted."

"Sir, yes sir." Jay said as she saluted Cedric making the two small boys laugh which caused Cedric to clear his throat making the boys stop.

'so much for this being a date' thought Jay to herself, 'unless Cedric finds it amusing to have dates with girls and small children,' This made Jay giggle to herself as she started writing out her lines. Jay kept stealing glances at the Cedric who seemed to be a little anxious, as if he was waiting for something, he kept looking at his watch and hovering over the boys work.

It had seemed like an eternity had passed, Jay was still writing her lines, she dug in her pocket for her watch. 'TWENTY MINUTES!' thought Jay to herself, twenty whole minutes, she was at least going to be here for another hour! Jay let out a huge sigh and saw that Cedric looked at her as if he was disappointed, Jay pouted at him as if saying 'this is not as exciting as what you said'.

"Uhh, okay, you guys can go now..." said Cedric looking down at his watch.

"...uhm Cedric sir, we've only been here for half an hour" said one of the boys nervously.

"Yes, yes, nice work too, don't complain and I won't tell professor Snape that you were only here for half an hour." Cedric said with a smile.

The two boys jumped up with excitement hurriedly gathered their belongings and ran from the room.

"Aw, that's nice of you Ced" Began Jay as she too grabbed her book bag and headed for the door, "I'll be off too then, nice seeing you... not what I expected for your detention you see, but gla..."

"Not so fast Jay." Cedric cut her off, "You still have at least 150 lines to write, better not slack off on me." He said grinning.

"You know" began Jay, "You're kind of like a stick in the mud." Said Jay, as she grumbled and grabbed the chalk again.

Cedric just laughed and walked over beside her, "I'm just kidding Jay, I didn't expect those boys to be here tonight, Snape sent them, apparently they set his robes on fire in class today" Cedric said with a stern look on his face, ignoring the snicker from Jay. "So I just let them go early, and I had to give you something to do while they were here." Cedric finished grabbing the chalk from her hand.

"I see" said Jay, "So we're just going to... talk then?"

"Well, I suppose" began Cedric rubbing the back of his neck, "In case you haven't noticed, I like you... and I wouldn't mind talking to you one-on-one, and you're always with the Weasley twins, so it's not like I can just run up and start a conversation... To be honest I've been trying to catch you pulling a prank with them for the past month so I could get you alone to talk to you."

Jay was speechless, "Wow, uhh, I'm not sure what to say..."

Cedric laughed, "How about you just sit and start by telling me about yourself, or I could go first?"

"Sure" said Jay happily as she sat next to Cedric on a desk, "You go first. Tell me everything"

Jay listened intently as Cedric talked about himself, his parents, his future. How he felt like there was a lot of pressure on him to do so well in school. How his parents expected him to be prim and proper and for him to grow up to work for the ministry. Jay listened to all his quidditch stories, his funny stories when he first started Hogwarts.

"Enough about me" said Cedric, "How about you? Tell me your story."

Jay began to see the deep side of Cedric as she just listened to him, the tone in his voice, how he cared about others, not just himself. How he was so sweet and soft spoken. Jay liked it.

"Well" began Jay, "Not much to tell, I moved here this year, Dumbledore kind of knew my parents... Uhh he offered me the spot here, I guess I just couldn't refuse!"

"You must miss home though don't you?" asked Cedric looking at her with his deep eyes.

"Yeah, I suppose I do, I write my old friends, I guess I could go home when I wanted to, but I'm a complicated girl, there's lots I could do, but I need to do a few things here... If that makes any sense." She laughed nervously. 'Why am I opening up to this guy' she thought angrily to herself, 'you're just making a lot of baggage and confusion for yourself'.

"Hey!" said Cedric grabbing her hand, "Don't worry, if you don't want to talk to me about it, it's fine, lots of time to get to know each other... I've been wanting to ask you something anyway" he said changing the subject to make her feel more comfortable, "Would you want to accompany me to our first Hogsmead weekend in November?"

Jay was a little shocked, she hadn't been planning on going to Hogsmead, but she couldn't resist the cute puppy dog face beside her, "As long as there's no funny business or roaming hands" said Jay sticking out her tongue. "Then I'm in."

"Perfect" said Cedric smiling.

They continued to laugh and joke until Cedric looked at the time.

"Oh wow, its 9:10" he laughed, "I was supposed to meet someone to help them study ten minutes ago!"

"Well aren't you a Good Samaritan!" Jay said sarcastically stretching her arms.

Cedric jumped down off the desk and came to stand in front of Jay "I'm sorry, I feel like I talked that whole time! You're a really open listener; I just felt I could open up to you."

"No problem, this was the best detention I've had in a long time" said Jay grinning.

Cedric took a step closer, and held out his hand, Jay took it and jumped down off the desk, stepping on his foot in the process, causing her to bump in to Cedric's chest both of her hands on his shoulders, she looked up into his gorgeous eyes, and he looked down into hers, her heart began to pick up as they became so close to one another, they were so close Jay could feel his warm breath on her lips. They slowly leaned in when there was a knock on the door, causing both of them to jump away from each other.

A tall blonde boy came into the room, Jay recognized him as one of Cedric's friends.

"Ah yeah, uhh thanks for the detention Ceddy-boy, uhm, i will be seeing you later, or not, yah know, it's cool," said Jay as she fumbled with her words grabbing her book bag and running out the door. Leaving the two boys gaping at each other.

'Great' thought Jay, "fantastic, I'm not supposed to be developing crushes! Especially on a tall egocentrically, perfect, handsome prefects who play quidditch and make perfect grades!" Jay hurried up to the common room to where Fred and George were waiting.

"Jeeze Jay" said George "Long enough detention."

"...Yeah, well," began Jay.

Fred looked up at a slightly breathless blushing Jay, "Jay are you okay?" began Fred a little worried. Then he became angrier. "That pompous Diggory didn't lay a hand on you did he!"

"Fred I'm fine! Now let's just work on this aging potion okay!" said Jay as she grabbed her potions book.

"Someone's got a crush" whispered George earning him a death glare from Jay as they started working on this potion.

NEXT DAY- at the goblet of fire

Jay was feeling great, it was a sunny day! She was with her best friends, and she was repressing the thought of a certain hufflepuff to the back of her mind. Today was the day her smarts finally payed off. In her hand was the perfect again solution, being Dumbledores granddaughter had it's perks, she just knew this was going to work. She was just as smart, fit, and prepared as everyone else who was putting their name in that cup, why couldn't she? Putting the fact that Dumbledore would be furious, she happily skipped into the room where the goblet of fire sat.

She grinned at Fred and George who each pulled out their vile of potion, just then Jay pulled hers out of her coat, both twins gave her a strange look.

"Why do you have that?" George asked curiously giving her a strange look.

"Oh I'm just holding it for something to do," Jay said sarcastically, "I'm entering the tournament too you moron!"

"OHHH no you're not little one" said Fred as he snatched the vile from her, "What if you get hurt, I'm not allowing it"

Jays blood began to boil, "Excuse me mister Weasley, but I am a strong independent woman, and I AM entering the tournament" she replied snatching the vile back.

"We don't even know if this is going to work yet guys," said George, "So calm down."

Fred and Jay both stuck their tongues out at each other but Jay stepped back in closely to Fred's side giving him the hint that she wasn't angry at him, and she did like being close to Fred, he gave her a small smile and put her arm around her as the three began to repeat their plan of action to each other before trying this potion.

Jay heard a rowdy bunch of teens enter the room she gave them a quick glance to see Cedric walking up to the goblet, placing a small piece of paper inside, while his friends were cheering him on, just then Jay had a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach, they locked eyes for a second, long enough for Cedric to give her a questioning look as he noticed the vile in her hand.

Just then Fred and George fully entered the room yelling they were putting their names in the goblet, Jay quickly followed them putting on a cocky grin, just then Hermione said "It's never going to wooork,"

"What makes you think that Granger" said Fred sitting down beside her.

"Because there's an age-line." She replied, putting her nose back in her book.

"Ah my dear girl" said George, "but we have an aging potion, made by none other than ms smarty pants herself grabbing Jay and pulling her under his arm."

"Do you honestly think that will work against Dumbledore's magic." Asked Hermione sceptically.

"Only one way to find out!" said Jay grabbing the boys so they were standing just outside of the age-line, stealing one last glimpse of Cedric the three of them downed the potion, each looking at each other nervously, they slowly took a step, Jay closed her eyes, but nothing happened, they then looked at each other pleased and everyone started cheering, Jay reached up to put her name in, just to have a huge force hit her body and send her Fred and George flying backwards.

Jay slowly got up to see a long white beard, and began to laugh. However, Fred and George didn't find it as funny and started to fight on the cold floor. As they wrestled around swearing each other, everyone was cheering them on, but everything turned quiet and the fighting stopped when Victor Krum entered the room and placed his name in the goblet, he walked slowly by Jay grinning at her beard.

"Alright boys" said Jay defeated looking at the twins who were tangled on the floor, "Let's go get rid of these beards..."

And with that the three of them were off the hospital wing.

LATER THAT NIGHT

Jay walked into the great hall with Angelina and Alicia, she hadn't seen the twins since their beard removal. Tonight was the night that the champions were chosen, Jay wasn't very excited because none of her friends besides Cedric had put in for it and she knew Cedric wouldn't get it.

As the ceremony began Jay looked around the packed great hall, she finally spotted Fred and George flirting with some French girls, and had a sudden pang of jealousy, but shrugged it off.

Cedric walked by and winked at her, causing Ange and Alicia to look at her in disbelief.

"What was that!" asked Ange

"Nothing?" replied Jay stuffing her face.

"JAY! Cedric just winked at you! He stares at you all the time! You just cant say its nothing!" said Alicia.

"Okay, okay, calm down" said Jay, "He asked me to go to Hogsmeade with him, and I accepted, that's it, no big deal, now calm down."

Both girls looked at each other and squeeled in delight. "I cant believe this, he's so good looking Jay, youd have the cutest babies!" said Alicia happily.

"woooahhh" said Jay, "back'er up, no babies will be coming out of me anytime soon,"

Just as the girls were talking about Cedric and future babies, Dumbledore walked up to his podium, and said that the ceremony was to start. The great hall became very quiet, as the goblet of fire lit up and a piece of paper shot out, Dumbledore reached out his long arm and grabbed it,

"The Durmstrang champion is... Viktor Krum!" The Slytherin table where the Durmstrang students were sitting had exploded, alone with every young girl in the great hall. Jay just rolled her eyes not thinking that it was a suprise he was chosen.

"Next" said Dumbledore grabbing another piece that had shot out of the goblet, "The Beauxbaton champion, Fleur Delacour!" Jay watched as a perfect blonde girl that had been sitting by Fred got up with a sour look on her face and followed Krum into another room.

"Finally" said Dumbledore, grabbing the last piece of paper, "the Hogwarts champion will be ... CEDRIC DIGGORY!" The whole hall broke out into cheers as Cedric stood happily, Jay however had felt like she was going to vomit, she had a sudden piercing headache and knew something wasn't right, Fred caught a sight of her and looked at her worriedly, but she tried to wink at him to show she was okay, just then the crowd went silent and Jay looked up as one more piece of paper came out of the goblet.

Dumbledore slowly grabbed the parchment and a sudden fearful look came across his face for a mere millisecond "...Harry Potter" he had whispered.

"No" whispered Jay fearfully, as a horror stricken Harry stood up and walked slowly through the quiet hall up to where Dumbledore had stood.

As the Gryffindor headed back to the common room Jay couldn't begin to comprehend what had just happened, apparently neither could any of their fellow classmates.

Jay ran up to Ron who was sitting grumpily by the fire, "Ron! How did Harry get his name in that goblet?" she asked

Ron just looked at her grumpily, "I don't know, but you'd think he'd tell his best mate" said Ron.

Just then Harry entered the common room to a bunch of cheering, Fred and George even lifted him up and were making up cheers, Jay was not impressed. She waited till the common room cleared out and was trying to mull over everything that had happened and figure out how Harry's name and gotten into this goblet and tournament, a tournament that could kill him. Just then Fred interrupted her thoughts and sat down beside her.

"You okay little lady?" asked Fred seriously

"Honestly Fred?" Jay said fearfully. "I'm not, and the sad part is, I cant even talk about it"

Fred looked at her curiously and put an arm around her, "You know you can trust me Jay, whenever you're ready, we aren't best friends for nothing" he said giving her a small smile.

"Thanks Freddy," she said snuggling into his side, "I wish I could tell you everything" she muttered under her breath.

"No problem Jay-bird" Fred said as he kissed the top of her head and stood up, "Come on lets get to bed, good night sleep may make you feel better!"

Jay stood up with Fred, they hugged, said goodnight to each other and went their separate ways. Jay tossed back and forth in her bed, the bad feeling would just not go away in her stomach. So she waited till after curfew when everyone was in asleep and made her way to Dumbledore's office.

Looks like Jay has herself in a developing love triangle! What will she do?

Hope you guys are enjoying the story! Keep up the reviews, I love knowing what everyone thinks, it makes me want to put chapters up more quickly!:)

Next Chapter – Date and First Task!


	5. Chapter 5

****Hey to the people who have been following this story! Sorry I've been so late with updating! I had a lot of homework and exams lately! I hope to start updating a lot now though Just a small note on the side, I haven't been getting a lot of reviews, if I don't get any reviews it doesn't motivate me to write, so please to whoever enjoys this story, review, review, review!:) Thanks to all the readers, hope you enjoy this chapter!****

**Chapter Five**

Jay sat curled up in a huge armchair in front of Dumbledore's desk. She watched as he paced slowly across his office with an intent look on his face.

"Grand-dad." Said Jay quietly, "I'm nervous about Harry... Someone put his name in that goblet and it wasn't him, they obviously want him gone."

"Don't worry my dear," began Dumbledore as he peaked up over his half moon glasses. "Harry will be fine, he has a lot of people on his side, and you're going to continue to help him throughout the tasks."

Jay slowly nodded her head, a million questions running through her head.

Dumbledore slowly walked behind Jay and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Jay, I trust you with my life, I trust you with Harrys life. You're more powerful than you realize. Just pay attention to your dreams and your instincts, but right now, you should be in bed."

Jay slowly stood from the chair and gave her grandfather a hug, and ran off to the common room. When she entered the common room she saw a very disgruntled Ron. "Hey little buddy," said Jay trying to sound bright as she sat down beside the boy. "What's the matter? You look like you lost your best friend, if it's Harry you're worried about, don't be, he's a tough kid!"

"You're right Jay, I just figured my best friend would tell me something like this if he entered himself!" said Ron as he began raising his voice. "He always does this, it's always about Harry, he always has to be the center of attention, and I'm just his dimwitted side kick!"

"…Ron" began Jay as she placed a hand on his knee, "I understand that you're angry right now, but you have to know that Harry didn't put his name in that goblet. You can't let this stand in the way of your friendship, he needs his best friend right now."

"See!" yelled Ron as he stood up quickly, "even you're on his side, Good night Jay." And with that he was off up to his dorm.

Jay let out a huge sigh, "boys" she muttered under her breath as she made her way up to her own four-poster bed.

Hogsmead Weekend-Date

Jay slowly woke up to the sound of whispering girls and the muffled sound of someone going through her trunk.

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty!" yelled Angelina as she jumped on her bed.

"ughh" mumbled Jay as she grabbed her blanket and pulled them over her head, "I's too earrrlyyyy!" she yawned.

"Jay!" exclaimed Katie, "Do you even realize what day it is!"

Jay became very confused as she wrinkled her forehead in thought, "…err, it's Saturday?"

Alicia, Katie and Angelina all froze and gave Jay a dirty look, "Sometimes I swear you were supposed to be a boy" said Katie, "no silly! It's your big date day with dreamy-mcdreamerson!" finished Katie in awe.

"oh," said Jay, "so it is." As she finally clued in, and rolled over in her bed to make herself more comfortable.

Angelina slapped her forehead in defeat. "Oh? That's all you say. Jay, get your lazy arse out of bed, this is going to be the best day of your life! Up and at em!" said Ange as she grabbed Jay by the ankles and pulled her out onto the floor.

Jay hit the floor with a loud thud as her arms and legs were tangled in the blankets, she sat up straight as a board and looked at her three best friends, "come on girls!" began Jay, "You can't honestly believe in all this love, best day of my life, bull, can you? He's a guy, a normal guy, like the rest of them. They all suck eh? I don't need to get up early and prepare for this date, if he doesn't like me the way I am, then he's not worth my time." said Jay hoping she may have gotten her point across, but looked up to three blank expressions.

"ugh" sighed Jay, "alright, get me ready then…"

The three girls them jumped up in joy, rushing around the room and grabbing at Jay preparing her for the date.

An hour later Jay emerged into the great hall, followed by her girlfriends looking like a new person. She had on a dark pair of straight legged jeans, a long white blouse which had the sleeves rolled up, and a brown high waisted belt wrapped around her ribs. Her normally wavy/messy hair was straightened and looked very sleek, and was out of its normal ponytail, thanks to Alicia she wore black mascara and a small amount of eyeliner.

She came up behind Fred and George expecting to squeeze into her normal seat between the two twins, hoping they wouldn't notice the difference in her. Soon as both boys caught a glimpse of her they were staring at her looking her up and down with their mouths wide open.

"Bloody hell.." said Fred as he stared at her, "lookin' hot mylady"

"Well said brother!" said George, "didn't think she had it in her to look like a lady!"

Jay elbowed both boys in the ribs muttering some very impressive curse words as she did so.

"Ah" said Fred as he grabbed his ribs, "nice to know she still acts like a little boy though" he laughed dodging her upper cut.

"Hot date or what?" asked George as he continued to stuff his face with toast.

Jay quickly snatched the piece of toast he was about the put in his mouth and took a bite off it, "well, I don't see how that's any of your business." Said Jay with a happy smile.

"Come on Jay," said Fred "who's the lucky bloke, we need to see if he's good enough for our partner in crime."

"Don't worry boys" cut in Angelina, "he's the perfect gentleman for her."

"Speaking of which," began Alicia looking very happy, "here he comes right now."

Both boys and Jay whipped their head around to see Cedric smiling and looking at Jay. As he came up behind her he grabbed her hand to help her from between the twins, "Morning Jay," he said happily, "you look beautiful."

Jay got very red as both twins were glaring at Cedric, "well, thanks Ced, you don't look too bad yourself" said Jay.

"Ready to go?" asked Cedric as he placed a hand on the small of her back. Jay nodded and Cedric looked at the twins and the girls, "Morning guys! Beautiful day out, hope you guys have fun at Hogsmead!"

The three girls giggled and mumbled out a morning, but the twins continued to give Cedric death glares. With that Jay and Cedric left the great hall with plenty of eyes watching them curiously.

Jay had an amazing day with Cedric, he bought her lunch, they went for ice cream, she even bought a few Christmas presents. Cedric even put his arm around her a few times. On there way home from Hogsmeade they stopped outside of the shrieking shack and finished off their ice cream, Jay leaned up against an old fence and Cedric followed.

"Thanks a lot for the day Ced." Said Jay as she grabbed his hand, catching him a little off guard; she wasn't the type of person to show a lot of affection. "I've had a lot of stuff on my mind recently and you've really helped me out."

"No problem Jay, you made my day too, I had a lot of fun with you, you really aren't like any other girl I've known. You're so confident and laidback and just… amazing I guess." Said Cedric as he looked away into an empty field. Jay couldn't take her eyes off him, he really was gorgeous.

"No Ced, I'm not amazing, people don't know the real me…" said Jay as she put her head down, mentally slapping herself for letting out too much personal information. "I'm really a girly wimp yah know, I'm not tough at all" she said trying to convince him while smiling.

Cedric just laughed, "Right Jay, just think if you had of put your name in the goblet, You definitely would have been chosen over me." Said Cedric looking a little worried.

Jay looked at him intently. "Are you nervous about the tournament?"

Cedric continued to stare into the field than finally said "…I am a little, I know I can do good though, but my dad… He puts a lot of pressure on me, he thinks the world of me, he thinks I'm a lot better than what I am."

"Come on Ced!" said Jay grabbing his hands and making him look at her. "You're a great guy! Head house, Quidditch captain, I'm sure you're dad will be proud of you no matter what!" said Jay smiling at him. It's getting cold and the sun is setting, lets get back to the castle before we get in trouble" said Jay smiling and nudging him.

When they got back to the castle Cedric walked Jay up to her common room. Jay stood nervously at the portrait hole, she grabbed her bags and said "well, thanks again for the great day ! I'll just be going in now.. lots of papers to be doing… pranks to be …" and with that Cedric grabbed her wrist cutting her off mid sentence and crushed his warm lips onto hers. Jay dropped her bags, surprised by the kiss, but his lips were so warm and molding onto hers like a perfect fit, she slowly deepened the kiss, her hands went up to his hair, he grabbed her around the waist pulling her closer to him so every part of her was touching him.

"Woo Ceddyboy!" yelled someone down the hall. Jay swiftly pushed Cedric off of her and grabbed her bags trying to compose herself feeling a slight blush on her cheeks, "uh, night prettyboy, ill see you tomorrow!" and with that Jay was gone, leaving a bewildered Cedric smiling outside of the common room.

As Jay quietly entered the common room she saw Harry hunched over the fire talking to a figure in the fire. Jay quietly snuck around the room to get a better look at the face in the fire. When she got closer she gasped causing Harry to look back surprisingly at her and the face in the fire was gone.

"Jay!" cried Harry, "…what exactly did you see! It was nothing really, just my uncle, I swear."

"Harry…" said Jay "that wasn't your uncle… and I have a confession… You may want to sit down."

Harry slowly moved to the couch, "okay…" he said skeptically.

"Okay" began Jay as she sat down beside him, looking around the room making sure no one else was there. "you can't tell anyone this Harry, you have to trust me. I'm just going to tell you everything. I know that was Sirius Black you were talking to, I know he's innocent… You see, I'm a special type of seer Harry, I can see things from the future… I had a dream about Sirius once, and his so called friend Wormtail, I know everything Harry, and I'm here to help you."

Harry looked at Jay, "That's a lot of information to take in.." he said quietly.

"It is" said Jay, "just trust me okay, I'm on your side."

"I do trust you Jay, You're a good person, I can sense it, and Dumbledore even had a conversation with me about you… he told me to trust you too."

"Good, Harry," began Jay, "what do you plan on doing about the first task."

"well," said Harry, "I know it has to do with dragons, I've seen them, Hagrid took me back, I plan to give Cedric Diggory a heads up about them tomorrow."

"Alright, do you have a plan of action yet?" asked Jay curiously.

"I do actually," said Harry, "I'm good on my broom, I'm going to summon it into the task."

"well little bud" said Jay happily, "That is a very good plan, How about you and I take the brooms out tomorrow and practice on them, I used to play a little quidditch myself." Said Jay winking.

"Sure!" said Harry, "I'd love that seeing as how the task is next week."

Just then Jay heard someone enter the common room, she whipped around to see the twins laughing, that is until they saw her. Harry looked awkwardly between the three of them till he decided he was going up to his own bed, "good night Jay, thanks a lot for the talk" he said smiling.

"No problem Harry, see yah tomorrow after breakfast!" said Jay happily, until she turned to the twins again.

"Hey double trouble, how was your Saturday!" asked Jay trying to sound happy.

"It would have been great" began Fred.

"If our best friend didn't ditch us for the biggest prat at this school." Finished George grumpily.

"Oh, come off it guys, you two snog a different whorish girl every second day! I go on one date and I get a guilt trip?" said Jay starting to get angry.

"That's different!" said Fred.

"No, its not, and if you two cant be my friend then fine, im going to bed, I don't need this along with everything else." Said Jay as she grabbed her bags getting ready to go to her bed.

"…Jaybird." Began George, "we're sorry."

"We just missed you," said Fred, "we're used to having you all to ourselves, and it's just the we think you can do better than Cedric."

"Guys!" said Jay giving in and looking at her two best friends. "I'm not even dating him okay, I'm not into the whole relationship thing, plus you guys are always going to be two of the most important people in my life, no joke." Said Jay happily grabbing the two boys and pulling them into a huge hug.

"aww Wilson, Never knew you felt that way about us, Fred and I are shedding tears now!" said George wiping away fake tears.

"…You suck George Weasley," said Jay, "try to say something nice, and you two have to ruin it!" said Jay grabbing her things and storming off while hiding her laughter.

"Night love!" said Fred and George together as the headed up to their dorm.

As Jay trudged up to her own room getting prepared to tell the girls every detail of her date she heard a soft voice say her name from the bottom of the stair case. She turned around to see Fred standing looking sheepishly at her. She slowly came down to the bottom step where he was still even taller than her.

"Jay," he began as he grabbed the back of his neck, "you're my best friend… I care about you a lot, I just, I, well, if you really choose Cedric, I don't want to see you get hurt, or I'll hurt him. Okay love?" He was now looking her deep in the eyes now.

"I know Fred, and you mean a lot to me, I'd choose you over everyone K, you mean the world to me." She said avoiding those annoying butterflies in her tummy. She reached out and gave him a huge hug, she even felt the tall red head kiss her forehead.

That night Jay had another dream about the boy in yellow, this time, she saw Voldemort too. She awoke with a start, knowing something bad was going to happen this soon.

Hope you guys enjoyed, Remember to review please, or I won't want to continue the story! Next chapter is the first task with more romance


	6. Chapter 6

The next day after having breakfast with the twins she met Harry outside of the great hall. Both were dressed in sweats, Jay had her hair piled on top of her head in what appeared to be a rats nest.

"Morning Harry," said Jay brightly as she reached down and picked up her broom, "beautiful morning for flying."

Harry smiled back at her and followed her as she marched out onto the quidditch field, he couldn't help but be reminded of his former quidditch captain Oliver Wood.

"Come on Harry, keep up a good pace, these brooms wont fly themselves!" Yelled Jay a huge smile on her face, head high, chest stuck out.

'…oh boy' thought Harry, 'what have a gotten myself into'

"Are you a good flier Jay?" asked Harry as he finally caught up to her.

Jay smiled at Harry, "Well, I've played quidditch a few times in my life." And with that Jay swung smoothly onto her broom and was off. "Come catch me Harry." Jay yelled.

Harry was surprised by the speed she had, without hesitation he was on his broom following her. 'she's quick' thought Harry. After a few minutes Harry was getting frustrated, soon as he got close enough to tag her, she was off again, she was so agile and smooth, he couldn't believe it, it was like she was playing with him.

"Come on Harry!" yelled Jay, "anticipate my moves! Don't be so rigid in your movements, just relax!"

Finally, Harry stepped up his game and after a few long minutes, had finally tagged Jay.

"Awesome Harry!" exclaimed Jay as they both floated to the ground, "You're a good little flier!" she stated clapping him on the back.

"You were way better than me," said Harry, "Where did you learn to fly like that!"

"Oh you know, here and there, I have a few years on you," said Jay winking. "Now come on we have lots of time to practice and get you warmed up for the first task!" and with that she was back up in the air.

Jay and Harry practiced all morning until Harrys stomach started to growl. As Harry went to the great Hall Jay stayed a little longer. She grabbed a quaffel out of her backpack and tossed it up in the air to herself. She missed quidditch so much; her old coach had always told her she was an amazing flier with good hands. As Jay dove for the quaffel she noticed someone standing down on the edge of the field. She quickly stopped playing around and landed on the ground, noticing the boy standing there was Victor Krum. Embarrassed she quickly walked past him trying to get to the castle.

"Zat was some very nice flying girl." Said Victor, startling Jay.

"Names Jay, and yeah, I used to play some quidditch." She said back to him turning to face him.

"Vell You never should have stopped." Said Krum looking at her.

"…Yeah, well, things happen, thanks for the compliment though," said Jay blushing and looking down.

"No problem, maybe some day we could play some quidditch?" he said.

"Yeah, it was nice meeting you Victor" she said, turning away from the boy, "I'll see you around, good luck on your first task!" and with that Jay was off.

When Jay finally ate lunch she was wandering around the castle and went up to the common room to look for her friends. However, on her way, she saw a small group of young second year hufflepuffs whispering and laughing saying something about Harry Potter. So of course Jay decided to see what was up.

"Hey you little midgets," Jay said grabbing one by the back of the hood, "What's so funny?"

The children all looked horrified as Jay spoke to them, "well, I'm waiting?" said Jay.

"n-n-nothing, just these badges that some older hufflepuffs and Cedric made," one of the small boys said.

Jay reached down and grabbed a badge off one of their shirts, "Cedric Diggory badges?" she said, just then the badge turned purple to say 'potter stinks' the children all became even more horrified as Jay's face turned red with anger and they could almost see smoke coming from her ears.

Jay slowly reached down and ripped the kids badges off their sweaters, "You wont be needing these, now get out of my sight" she said angrily as she stormed off to the great hall looking somewhat like an angry bear.

"Wow" said one of the boys, "Whoever made those badges is going to die…"

Every person that Jay looked at had those stupid badges on, "Who made these?" Jay yelled waving the handful of badges around like a mad woman.

A Ravenclaw fifth year who was sporting one pointed out to the courtyard where Jay saw Cedric laying on a bench and a bunch of his 'cool' friends were sitting around him telling him how great he was. She slowly targeted them with her narrow eyes and made her way to them.

Cedric smiled when she saw Jay walking towards him, he jumped up to greet her when he noticed what was in her hands and froze, the smile fading from his face when he saw the angry look she had.

"What is this?" she asked as Cedrics friends stopped their laughing looking at the pretty young girl in front of them.

Cedrics smile was slowly whiped from his face as he realized what Jay had in her hand "Jay, I didn't even..!" started Cedric, but Jay cut him off.

"Didn't what Cedric! I thought you were a good guy! Harry is like a little brother to me and if truth were known, he'll win this tournament! I thought you were better than this prettyboy. Maybe before you dis him like this you might wanna see what he has to say to you" Finished Jay as she threw the badges at his feet and stormed off.

"Jay! Wait, I can explain!" said Cedric as he started to run after her, but was caught off guard as someone grabbed hold of his shoulder. He turned around to see a tall red headed twin.

"I think the lady needs some time to cool off." Said Fred sternly, "My one rule, is to never hurt that girl, I think you're failing." And with that Fred turned around yelling Jays name.

As Fred finally caught up to Jay she had cooled down a little and was sitting on the floor. Fred slowly plunked himself down beside her, and as he did two long arms were wrapped around him. 'he's so warm' thought Jay as she curled up next to her best friend.

"Jay, come on, whats the matter?" asked Fred, "It can't just be because preppyboy made these badges."

Jay blushed a little. She was being weak, but right now she didn't care. "Fred, I just thought Cedric was different I thought he wasn't the type to hurt peoples feelings, I thought he was genuine. I really thought he was someone I could tell my secrets to… You don't even know the pressure I'm under Freddy." She said burying her head into his shoulder.

Fred couldn't help but realize how close she was to him, how warm she was, how great her hair smelled, this just felt right to him. "Jay, he's a guy. You can tell me anything you know, I want you to, it's what friends are for right. I joke a lot with you, but I'm here for you!" said Fred as he put his hand under her chin raising her head.

Jay felt butterflies in her stomach as she looked into his sparkling blue eyes, she knew she couldn't tell him everything, but at that moment she didn't even care, she needed someone to understand what was going on, about her dreams of everyone around her dying, about protecting harry, about Dumbledore. 'why does Fred make me feel this way?' thought Jay.

"Fred, I need to tell you something, but I cant. I don't want you to be in danger being too close to me…" Jay said in an almost whisper.

"Jay, you're worrying me" said Fred nervously, "You can tell me anything, are you in danger? Is everything okay?"

"Yes, It's just…" Jay was cut off as both of them heard a small cough and whipped their heads around to see a Cedric standing there.

"Jay, I don't mean to interrupt, but, may I speak with you" said Cedric, "I am so sorry".

Jay jumped away from Fred thankful that someone interrupted what she was about to tell Fred, she mentally smacked herself in her moment of weakness.

"Cedric, she doesn't have anything to say to you." Said Fred jumping up looking angry.

"Down boy" said Jay, as she glared at Cedric. "Fine Ced, say what you have to, I'll give you 2 good minutes." She said crossing her arms.

Cedric stood there nervously as a tall red head glared at him, "uhh" began Cedric,

"Ugh, Fred." Said Jay clueing in, "I cant handle this myself, if I need you, I'll scream." Said Jay.

"Fine." Said Fred reluctantly, "I'll leave," and with that he stormed off.

"Look Jay, I am so sorry." Began Cedric.

"No Ced," said Jay cutting him off, "I've heard it all before, I don't need this, I thought you were a genuine person," 

"Jay! Come on babe," said Cedric pleadingly, "I've never felt this way about a girl! We've known each other for 3 months now, and I just want to spend all my time with you, no girl here compares to you! I never meant to hurt Harry's feelings, or yours the guys just…"

"Just what?" said Jay. "You could've told them not to make them, they look up to you."

Cedric stood there in silence, "You're right Jay, I should have."

"Look Cedric, I have to go, Good Luck tomorrow." And with that Jay turned around leaving a heartbroken Cedric.

Later that Night

When Jay got back from her fight with Cedric all she wanted to do was hide from Fred knowing that he was going to bring up that awkward conversation. She couldn't help but think of how she felt when she was with him. Was she falling for her best friend?

Jay was hiding with her room under the covers when she heard Angelina and Alichia come in laughing.

"uhmm, Jay" began Angelina slowly, "Why are you under the covers dear?"

"Because" said Jay grumpily like a four year old "I'm hiding from my life. The guy I thought I liked is an ass, and I think I'm falling for my best friend!"

"woah!" said Alichia, "Slow down! First, we thought you and Cedric were back together, that's what Fred told everyone when he came back in an angry flurry. Second, you're in love with Fred! I knew it! You two would make the cutest couple!"

"WHAT!" said Jay, "he thinks we're back together? I don't know what to do guys! They both make my heart melt, but Fred… Theres just something about him, what do I do?"

"Go talk to Fred," said Angelina, "Then you can figure it all out, I mean he was pretty mad when he was telling everyone you and Cedric were together."

"UGH, boys!" yelled Jay as she flung out of the blankets rushing to find Fred.

"George Weasley!" exclaimed Jay as she grabbed the twin by the shoulder, "Where the hell is that brother of yours!"

"Well, well, miss Wilson, I do believe he is outside the common room, but if I were you I wouldn't head out there," began George, "He has a young Leanne Hawkes out there with his tongue down her throat, I mean she's not my type, but hey each to their own."

Jays face suddenly turned bright red and she could feel a deep fire in the pit of her stomach, she knew better than to fall for a red headed twin, knowing what they're like with girls. She swallowed the large lump in her throat as she noticed George look at her in concern.

"Jay?" said George quietly, "You okay?"

"Yes, yes" said Jay shaking her head, "of course I am Georgie Pie!"

George looked at her unconvinced, "Jay, Lets cheer you up and do some pranking!"

"I'm sleepy Georgie, I think I'm going to head to bed!" said Jay with false happiness, "I'll see you tomorrow!" and with that she ran up the stairs past Angelina and Alichia into her bed.

"I hate boys" said Jay with sadness in her voice. "do not mention this to anyone." With that her two friends climbed in bed with her and they stayed that way talking all night."

Next day – Task 1

Jay tossed and turned all night having a dream about the canary yellow boy, she just wanted to see his face. She woke up covered in sweat thinking about a certain hufflepuff. She quickly whirled around realizing what time it was and that she was in a empty dorm. She looked at the clock as it read 1033.

"Oh bloody hell!" yelled Jay as she ran around the room in a panic grabbing clothes to wear and her go Harry Poster. 'go figure the task starts in half an hour, and I'm going to be late'. She was halfway out the door pulling on a pair of jeans and an oversized sweater.

Jay finally made it to the field when she looked around nervously for the champions, she felt like she needed to see Cedric to wish him good luck. While not looking she ran smack into a tall red headed figure.

"Ouch!" she said "seriously, why does this always happen to me!"

"Jay!" said Fred looking intently at her, "I looked for you all day yesterday, I was worried when George said he saw you and you didn't look to good, and this morning no one could find you. We need to talk about what you were going to say yesterday."

"No Freddy, we really don't, guys are stupid right, especially when you trust them. Why didn't you find be by the way? Too busy with your tongue down a certain ravenclaws throat?"

"Jay! Its not like that" said Fred just as Leanne came up behind him and grabbed his hand saying "Hey honey."

Jay just laughed and said "See you and Georgie later for that prank, okay?" and with that she was off in search of two champions.

Jay was running around a large tent when she heard Harrys voice, she came to an abrupt halt and snuck under an enormous tent side hoping no one saw her.

"Harry!" whispered Jay frantically trying to get his attention, "Harry!"

Harry looked around confused wondering where this strange voice was coming from when he saw a haggard looking Jay.

"Jay!" he exclaimed running over to her. "I'm so glad I got to see you, I have to hurry though, the task is about to start."

"I thought I wouldn't get to see you until after!" whispered Jay, "good luck Harry, be careful, I love yah! Can you tell me where Cedric is?"

"He's with his head of house," began Harry, "I'd tell him to come over, but he's up on deck."

"Ugh, just tell him good luck for me okay?" said Jay, "I'll be out there watching you guys!"

"Thanks Jay" said harry happily.

Jay watched nervously as her two boys fought gigantic fire breathing dragons. She nearly fainted several times, and almost drew blood from Georges arm from her nails. Both boys got their golden eggs, each with their own injuries. Soon as the task was over and the champions each went to the hospital tent Jay took off like a bullet, she needed to see Cedric. The whole time she just had a gut feeling she needed to talk to him, to make sure he was okay, she couldn't explain the feeling she had. She ran as fast as she could till she spotted Cedric with a bandage on his face. She saw him and knew he was special to her; she stood there staring too scared to move. Then he looked up at her and their eyes locked. He didn't know whether to smile until she ran up to him jumping into his arms, locking her arms around his neck and kissing him as passionately as she could. Jay heard whistling and cat calling in the back ground but she didn't even care. After Cedric realized what was going on she could feel him smile against her lips and his grip tightened around her waist. Slowly Jay stopped the kiss and whispered "… I just wanted to finish that first kiss."

Ahhh so much drama in this chapter! Let me know if theirs too much going on guys! I like the Cedric and Jay, but I love Fred, I'm not quite sure what to do with the story now…

Next chapter is going to be another fight, ending in Jay being very frustrated with boys. Alsoooo a new love interest in the picture?:) Yule ball time!


	7. Chapter 65

Hey Guys! I know it's been a looooong time! Hope my follewers are still around, and that I can get some new ones soooo sorry it's taken so long, but I'm Baaaack, yayyy! So happy to be back and working on the new chapter as we speak, so maybe read my story over again, and get caught up for the new one!


End file.
